Alice The Kid
by cosmoslions
Summary: Fic multi-chapitres qui prend place durant l'enfance d'Alice... on y rencontre certains personnages bien connus de la série... 15 ans avant... dans la première enquête d'Avril !


15 ans plus tôt… Tribulations d'une Alice Avril qui fait ses premiers galons de future fouineuse professionnelle tout en jonglant avec sa vie à l'orphelinat.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous apprécierez... ce premier chapitre introductif ! Une première pour moi ^^'

* * *

Alice avait des rêves plein la tête. Du haut de ses 10 ans emplis d'un air d'innocence, elle était persuadée que tout était possible, et que tout restait à gagner, malgré tout.

L'orphelinat ne faisait que lui répéter le contraire, qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien, une mauvaise fille, mal née, et que c'est pour cela que personne ne voudrait jamais d'elle. La petite ne les écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Certes, personne n'était venu l'adopter _encore_ , mais c'est que tous ceux qui avaient daigné traverser le pas de porte de cet établissement n'avaient pas été assez dignes d'elle…

Ce soir-là, comme à son habitude, elle était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, tout corps dehors, admirant les étoiles. Ses pieds nus se balançaient doucement dans le vide. La brise glaciale de la nuit d'hiver ne semblait pas la perturber le moins du monde. Au contraire. La vigueur hivernale la rassurait étrangement. Elle la faisait se sentir vivante.

La petite rousse prit une grande bouffée d'air puis soupira. C'était bien la seule chose qu'elle aimait dans cet orphelinat, avoir le dortoir au troisième étage. Le bâtiment sévère et imposant dominait tous ceux alentours. La vue était imprenable, autant vers les étoiles que vers le sol.

C'est là qu'elle le vit.

Vif et quasi invisible dans sa combinaison noire, l'individu venait de traverser le carrefour juste devant son bâtiment en évitant soigneusement les points de lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » Son dos se dressa comme pour mieux suivre la scène.

La silhouette noire et fine se hâtait sans un bruit dans la rue faisant face à elle. Un sac ballottait sur son flanc. Quelque chose de brillant et pointu en ressortait. _Un… cadre ?_ La curiosité de la petite était piquée au vif. De l'action, pile devant l'orphelinat, ça n'arrivait simplement jamais.

« Vous ! Revenez ici, vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Un jeune homme, plutôt grand et mince, tenant son képi de policier comme il le pouvait, arrivait en dératant depuis la gauche du carrefour. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, plié en deux. La silhouette, encagoulée, se retourna pour jauger son adversaire. Alice crut percevoir un sourire moqueur à travers le tissu. L'ombre accéléra ensuite sa course, prenant la tangente dans une petite ruelle adjacente sans éclairage.

A ce moment précis, le policier fut rattrapé par ses collègues, dont le cliquetis des menottes sur les matraques déchirait une bonne fois pour toute le silence morne et habituel du quartier. Il se releva aussitôt pour masquer son manque de souffle.

« Alors Laurence, où il est ce voleur ? »

« Voleur…. Ou voleuse ! »

« Major, c'est pas le moment de jouer sur les détails. Par où ? »

« Par là-bas Capitaine. » L'homme leva le bras nonchalamment en direction de la rue faisant face à Alice.

« Bah alors Laurence, on s'magne le fion au lieu de prendre le thé avec ses copines. Vous attendez quoi au juste pour le rattraper ? »

« Hahaha _Laurence_ , drôle de nom pour un homme » s'amusa l'orpheline. Elle sentit alors un souffle dans son dos suivi d'un murmure : « Qu'est-ce qui s'passe dehors ? »

Alice sursauta puis tourna son visage vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une jeune fille, en robe de chambre et visiblement sortie du lit, était plantée là derrière elle, ses cheveux longs et noirs en bataille mangeant la moitié de son visage. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue venir.

« Bordel Mélu' ! Préviens quand t'arrives ! »

« Alice, ton langage. »

« Oh ça va. Tu vas pas me la faire à moi. »

« Si. J'en ai marre que tu te retrouves à l'isoloir toutes les semaines parce que tu sais pas surveiller ta langue devant la directrice. »

« Tu sais c'que j'en pense de la directrice. Je me la carre- »

« Dans le _postérieur_ , oui je sais. Bon y s'passe quoi là au fait ? »

« Dehors ? Ah bah j'sais pas trop. Une course poursuite avec un voleur de tableau j'dirais. »

« VRAIMENT ?! Han mais faut prévenir les autres ! »

« Nan attends, regarde plutôt. »

Alice se décala sur la gauche pour lui laisser une place sur le rebord. Mélusine était l'une de ses seules amies, si ce n'était la seule. Elle était souvent là pour la ramener à la raison mais Alice pouvait sentir que son envie d'évasion et d'aventures était au moins aussi fort que le sien.

Elles s'étaient trouvées par hasard une nuit comme celle-ci, et ne s'étaient jamais quittées depuis. Alice était alors en mission étouffe « crétin », comme elle aimait à le mentionner. La mission consistait bêtement à attendre que les surveillants s'endorment après le couvre-feu pour se faufiler sans bruit dans le noir à travers les étages jusqu'à la cuisine où elle se mettait à voler et manger quelques restes de pain, fromages et fruits à chaque fois qu'elle avait été privée de dîner pour mauvaise conduite. Elle avait simplement vécu assez longtemps dans l'établissement pour en connaître les rouages et en exploiter chaque faille, quelle que soit la situation. Au moins, de cette façon, elle n'était pas encore morte de faim.

C'est en revenant donc de son repas pirate, toujours dans la pénombre la plus complète, qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Mélusine, littéralement. La frayeur qu'elles eurent toutes deux avait failli les faire découvrir et mettre à mal leurs futures escapades à tout jamais. Heureusement ce soir-là, l'établissement dormait à poing fermé.

L'autre jeune fille tenait alors un livre sous le bras, son péché mignon. Mélusine était tout autant une adepte des excursions nocturnes, non pas pour se remplir la panse, mais pour emprunter discrètement des livres à la bibliothèque de l'orphelinat. Elle les lisait ensuite en cachette dans un placard à balais, parfois une bonne partie de la nuit. C'est de là qu'elle sortait lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, ou plutôt se tamponnèrent, pour la première fois.

Mélusine s'assit aux côtés de la rousse.

« On s'croirait dans un roman policier… »

« Chut Mélu', j'écoute ! »

Le capitaine avait donné ses directives. Le Major Laurence était reparti à la poursuite du voleur -ou voleuse- de tableau par la rue principale tandis que d'autres policiers s'infiltraient dans des rues parallèles pour le prendre en tenaille.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont l'trouver ? »

« Mélu'… » Alice soupira face à l'engouement et l'impatience de son amie « Franchement j'pense qu'il est d'jà bien loin, ou sur les toits. J'veux dire, faut pas être doué pour pas penser à regarder sur les toits. »

Au moment d'énoncer cette petite théorie, elles levèrent toutes les deux les yeux vers le sommet des bâtiments.

C'est là qu'elles la virent. Debout. Face à elles. Une femme, tout de noir vêtu, dont la chevelure blonde argentée dévalait sur un côté de son visage, éclairée par la lune et ondulée par la brise. Elle leur souriait, une cagoule dans la main droite. Son visage était angélique, les traits fins et symétriques. Une douceur extrême s'en dégageait. « Merde Mélusine planque-toi ! »

Alice ne laissa pas le temps à son amie ni de comprendre ce qui se passait ni de protester. Elle la barra de son bras pour la faire basculer de force vers l'intérieur, d'un seul mouvement. Elle lui agrippa ensuite fermement l'épaule pour l'accroupir sous la fenêtre ouverte.

« Elle nous a grillé Mélu' ! Nos regards se sont croisés, elle m'a souri ! On a signé nos arrêts d'mort ! »

« Calme-toi Alice ! Elle va rien nous faire, on est des enfants et on est enfermées dans un orphelinat. Et puis c'est une voleuse pas une tueuse non ? »

« Ça on en sait rien ! Rien du tout ! »

Alice cramponnait son amie fermement de ses deux mains, tremblante, le regard ahuri. Mélusine s'étira légèrement, assez pour laisser dépasser le haut de son visage et observer la situation. Un souffle de surprise s'échappa alors de sa bouche. Elle s'abaissa aussitôt en plantant ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la rousse. « Alice ! Elle a complètement disparu ! Néant, nada, je la vois nulle part ! »

« Quoi ?! » Alice n'avait même pas attendu la fin de sa phrase pour se redresser d'un seul trait. Sa curiosité était plus forte que la peur. Les toits étaient vides, totalement vides. Pourtant elle se tenait debout, là, devant elles, i peine quelques secondes !

Son regard suivit une course folle, scrutant tous les environs, le sol, la rue d'en face, le petit cercle de policiers qui s'étaient rassemblés, bredouilles, les bennes à ordures en bas de l'immeuble d'en face toujours pleines à craquer, les rats qui passaient leurs têtes à travers les sorties d'évacuation d'eau, les cheminées qui fumaient, les volets clos ou cassés de l'immeuble de droite complètement délabré. Rien, pas un signe de cette femme. Etait-ce un mirage ?

Au même instant en contre-bas, Laurence se hâtait vers le capitaine resté prostré à l'arrière de l'opération.

« Capitaine. Il nous a échappé. »

« Comment c'est possible ça Laurence ?! »

« Je… je ne sais pas Capitaine. »

« Je vais vous le dire moi, Major, c'est votre incompétence qui l'a laissé filé ! Je ne comprends même pas comment vous avez pu arriver jusque-là !- »

« Il se prend une sacrée rouste celui-là… », souffla Mélusine qui avait repassé la tête par-dessus la fenêtre.

« Tu l'as dit bouffi. »

« -Je vous donne 48h pour retrouver ce malfrat et le mettre derrière les barreaux, pas une minute de plus. Vous deviez surveiller l'enchère Laurence. Mission _si_ simple ! Vous réparez vos erreurs maintenant. Sinon, c'est la porte ! »

Le capitaine tourna les talons aussitôt et les autres policiers lui emboîtèrent le pas, un air parfois désolé à l'égard du jeune Major. Laurence resta planté là un long moment, le temps que le cortège s'éloigne hors de sa vue. Puis il donna un fort coup de pied dans les bennes à ordures au coin de la rue.

« Ça sent la mauvaise journée pour not' Major… »

« Le pauvre, il a l'air si beau et fort en plus, il ne mérite pas ça ! » soupira la brune

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mélusine… Il pourrait être ton père ! »

« Oh bah je dirais pas non hein ! »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

Un grand sourire espiègle s'était gravé sur le visage de la petite rouquine. Le sourire des grandes idées et autres plans bancals d'Alice. Celui-là même que Mélusine adorait mais redoutait le plus, car il était synonyme d'ennuis, oh beaucoup d'ennuis mais aussi et surtout d'aventures et de rires.

« … Oh non Alice… Non ne me dit pas que… »

« Demain, on rencontre ce Major Laurence ! »

* * *

Et c'est tout pour le moment ! A bientôt :)


End file.
